User blog:Hazelcats/Reading Week: Let Us Begin!
Hello, everyone! As you might have read on my previous blog, we are going to take a new approach to Reading Week, in a hopeful attempt to get the users of this wiki actively reading other users' works! Remember: If you want someone to read your work, read other stories too! It helps more than you might think. You might discover a user with the same taste in genres and characters as you, or maybe if you leave a good review, they'll know you know your stuff and want to see what you've got, too! So as you can see on the other blog, the details do seem a bit vague, when it comes to how often we're going to do this and how many stories we'll post each time. That depends on you! '''If we get several story submissions, we might do it every other week, maybe even once a week, and we'll have about four stories each time. But if we only get a small amount, it'll be maybe once or twice a month, with only a few stories. We want to make this exciting, fun, and with lots of community involvement, but that can only happen with ''your '''help, not just the people making this happen. So, here's what you need to do: *First, look through your stories and pick out ones that you want to submit. It doesn't matter what the genre is, or how long it is, or if it's completed or not! Anything goes, and the limit of story submissions is nonexistant-pick as many as you want! If the chapters are on separate pages, send the link for the main page, and not a chaper page. However, if it is a collaboration, you will need permissions from the other writers. *Then, check: Does it have a description on the page? If it doesn't, or you would rather us not post that particular description, you will need to write a short summary on your story for us to use. *Does your story have a cover? If so, we'd love to use it! A cover can make or break a story, especially in the real world with original novels. If you have a cover for your story you want to submit, or if you would like to create a new one, send it in! If you are creating a new one, and do not want us to use the original, or if you don't want us to use a cover at all, make sure to specify! If it is a new cover, either insert the picture in with the form below, or use a link for it, through a website such as Tinypic. *Now, is there anything you'd like to add? Any fun facts that might draw a reader's attention in? When you go to the book store to look for a new novel to read, what details draw you in? Any quotes or conversations from the story you'd like to display? Add it in! *Once you have all the details, fill out the form below and put it in with the comments! Your story will be posted for one of our Reading Weeks at any given time; the stories that will be posted will be chosen at random, so make sure to look out for your story every Reading Week! *And finally, once it has started: READ! You don't even have to wait for Reading Week to read, everything is here! But again, remember that if you want your stories to be read, it means other people want their stories to be read, too! And if you are asking people to read your stories, why not read theirs, too? You never know what talent is on this wiki, just sitting there, waiting to be read! Form ''If any of the below do not apply, insert "N/A" : 'Story Title: 'link to your story : 'Author(s): 'all authors : 'Description: 'description if it is not on main story page : 'Details: 'any quotes, conversation, fun facts, etc. that you want featured : 'Cover: 'cover picture and/or link to picture that you would like to use : 'Other: 'else you would like to add If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions, please do not hesitate to ask! If it turns out that we need some sort of incentive, there is a point system we can use that can bring awards to those who have the most! There also may end up being occassional "Theme Weeks", such as holiday-oriented stories, contest entries, maybe even a sort of "vintage" week in which we can find old stories from users you might not have heard of. Our wiki is full of amazing stories and talent-you just have to look a little to find it. Thank you to all participators! Hopefully we'll be able to start this in about a week or so! -Hazel Category:Blog posts